In large buildings, such as office buildings, the core of the building is generally isolated from external environmental conditions. As a result, the core of a building is usually cooled year-round due to the heating load of the lights, machinery and personnel while the periphery of the building is heated or cooled, as required. Thus, in such buildings, there is ordinarily a concurrent demand for cooling and heating and/or neutral air to provide temperature regulation and to overcome air stagnation.
Various configurations have been employed to meet the differing demands of different parts of the system. In constant volume systems, a constant delivery fan is used and the dampers are linked together to provide a constant air flow with the character/temperature of the flow being thermostatically controlled. In variable volume systems, many means are used to control fan volume. The fan speed of a variable speed fan can be varied to maintain static pressure requirements while the individually controlled dampers regulate the flow in each zone. Other means of control are riding the fan curve, using inlet guide vanes and using discharge dampers. Minimum airflow is usually maintained in a variable volume air system, but in such systems the dampers are remotely located from the air handler. Additionally, in conventional variable volume systems, only cooled or neutral air is circulated in the system. At locations where heating is required, a local heat source, such as an electric resistance heater, is provided. The air to be heated is provided from a separate source, such as the ceiling plenum, and requires additional fans.